1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an elongated packing container to hold an elongated object according to the disclosure in the main claim.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such packing containers are known and are manufactured for example as a cylindrical sheathing of synthetic resin or as a type of shallow pocket likewise of synthetic resin (usually of two different materials). These packing containers serve for instance for holding manufacturing tools, such as drill bits, milling cutters or tools and so forth, wherein these tools can be held in the container with a relatively considerable amount of play--in other words with rather extensive freedom of movement. Insofar as the packing has to do with sturdy tools, no problems generally occur. On the other hand, if the packing is for those tools which are sensitive to potential damage on their work surfaces or inserts or attachments, on this account the packing is often quite costly.
From this point of view it is also to be considered that such tools are offered for purchase as very costly items in hobby or construction markets, whereby the danger exists that the purchasers or service people are not always careful with the goods and on this account the items sometimes fall from different heights to the ground and can thus be damaged, which then leads to expensive losses for the party offering the goods.
The object of the invention is to further develop a packing container of this known type, so that the aforementioned drawbacks of known packing containers, especially carrying items such as objects which are sensitive to damage, are avoided, in other words, a packing container is to be disclosed in which the relevant object is held securely and also is centered and the packing is of such a shape that it offers protection even when the container falls, including protection of the object held therein, essentially by means of the frontal or working surface of the closed container at the front of the fall but not necessarily only in this case.